


Twelve for a Year

by blatherskite



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, aokiseweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 14:10:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blatherskite/pseuds/blatherskite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise Ryouta is used to being offered numerous types of gifts, but flowers are not one of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve for a Year

**Author's Note:**

> AoKise Week Day 5: Flowers

Kise Ryouta is the type of person who’s grown accustom to receiving gifts day after day, no matter what the sort. He’s received chocolates, small stuffed animals, baked goods, other foods, and sometimes other items he wouldn’t feel comfortable telling anyone about. Given he’s a model and practically a teen idol to the students and citizens of not only Kanagawa, but most of Japan, there isn’t much that surprises him. However, as he opens up his locker one morning and discovers a single red rose inside, he raises a brow and takes a look around. No one seems to be peeking at him, hoping for a reaction, and there’s no indication of who put it there. There’s no note, no tag, nothing. Slightly confused, he closes the locker after grabbing what materials he needs for his first few classes and heads off. Kise Ryouta is used to being offered numerous types of gifts, but flowers are not one of them.

Throughout the day, the flowers don’t stop. He finds one tucked away in his sports locker, receives one from every starting member on the team (plus one from Nakamura, and a second from Kasamatsu). He questions the lot of them why they’re giving them to him, and is informed that they were instructed not to say. Kasamatsu’s bright red in the face as he kicks Kise back to work, grumbling something under his breath about puppy love; he’s thankful that Kise misses his statement.

After practice, Kise leaves school with a total of eight roses. They’re cradled in his arms, and he’s handling them with the utmost care, as if they’ll shatter if he’s not careful. He’s still confused as to _who_ and _why_ , and his curiosity only grows when he enters his home and finds another rose resting on the inside mat. The tally is up to nine, and he’s in the middle of clumsily removing his shoes with the bundle of roses in his arms when he realizes there’s a trail of red petals leading from the doorway to his bedroom. He follows it carefully, eying each petal individually as he sluggishly makes his way down the hall towards his closed door, as if a clue lies amongst the petals. There’s no such thing, but there’s another rose lying outside his door – ten. He narrows his eyes as he picks it up and cautiously nudges his bedroom door open.

His parents, nor his sisters are home, so he immediately checks them off the list of potential flower givers. Convinced that his teammates weren’t behind this, he’s at a loss. Upon opening the door, he spots another rose on his bed – eleven – and when he walks over, he notices that the doors leading to the low balcony outside his room is open. More nervous than cautious now, he slowly carries himself towards the door, not knowing what or who to expect. However, when he peers out, he notices another rose tied to the railing. A total of twelve roses.

Carefully, he steps through the door and onto the landing where he unties the rose and looks around. He’s about to turn and hurry back inside when he hears a muffled cough, and he swears his heart stops and his face pales. Nervously, he turns back around. He’s anticipating some stalker standing there, and as he glances over his shoulder, he’s ready to yell at the gods for the other male having given him a heart attack. Behind him stands Aomine; Kise figures he’s either tiptoeing or standing atop a chair beneath his balcony. His forearms are folded atop the railing Kise just stepped away from and his chin is resting on top of them. There’s a smug grin spreading across his lips as he notices the pure shock and fright in Kise’s eyes, and he can’t help but chuckle.

“Did I scare you, blondie?” he asks, glancing up at Kise from where he stands.

“You almost gave me a heart attack Aominecchi. What are you doing here? What’s all this?” he asks, gesturing towards the now abundance of roses.

The smile on Aomine’s lips only grows as he moves forth to answers Kise’s question. “Are you telling me there was something _I_ remembered that _you_ didn’t?”

“I don’t understand what you’re talking about,” Kise admits, thoroughly confused.

“Happy anniversary, dumbass,” Aomine calls out to him, cocky grin still apparent on his lips, only this time he’s giving the other a toothy smile.

Face heating up, Kise narrows his eyes and approaches the other, looking down at him from his higher standing.

“Our anniversary…?” he parrots, hands gripping the railing on either side of Aomine’s forearms. If he missed such a thing, he’s going to feel horrible.

“Yeah. It’s been a year,” Aomine says nonchalantly, chin returning to resting upon his arms as he finishes speaking. The grin is still apparent on his lips and he laughs lightly as he sees the shock on Kise’s face. “No need to freak out or anything. I’m actually kind of glad you forgot.” This time his voice drops and his ears begin burning. “I didn’t want you making a big deal out of it or anything,” he says quietly, rubbing the tip of his nose with his thumb.

“Wait, you’re saying I couldn’t make a big deal over something like this, but that you could?” Kise shoots back, eyes narrowed.

“I didn’t want you going overboard or anything.”

“But you went overboard.”

Aomine hisses and grits his teeth, glaring up at Kise momentarily before pressing his face into his arms. After a few seconds, he mumbles into them.

“I just wanted to do something special for you, okay? I figured you’d mope like a baby for another year if I didn’t. One rose for every month we’ve been together,” he mutters before lifting his head just enough to gaze up at his boyfriend who’s standing there dumbstruck.

“How did you even manage all this anyway? I mean, getting into my lockers and even my senpai…”

“Woke up early, skipped school… Plus, I’m pretty convincing,” he chuckles as he lifts his head fully once more and shrugs a shoulder.

“ _Wait_ ,” Kise stops him, eyes wide as he stares him down. Aomine can feel his stomach dropping, as if he’s done something wrong. “ _You_. _Aomine Daiki_ , woke up _early_ to surprise _me_.”

A groan emits from the power forward’s mouth, and he mumbles something about Kise making a big deal over nothing. The blond stands mesmerized for a few more seconds before his gaze softens and he playfully runs his thumb over Aomine’s skin.

“Thank you,” he finally says, the smallest of smiles on his lips.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s whatever,” Aomine responds with before continuing with, “So, are you going to come down here and kiss me, or just stay up there and stare at me?”

All sense of panic that he forgot such a date slipping Kise’s mind, the blond leans down and presses his lips to Aomine’s, finding himself incredibly lucky to have found such a boyfriend that spoils him as much as Aomine does.


End file.
